


home is wherever you are

by theoreticlove



Series: a safe, sweet home [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic, ecthelion is reembodied, glorthelion, i haven’t actually finished the silm so feel free to call me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: glorfindel reunites with ecthelion in valinor





	home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet (and subsequent coversation) https://twitter.com/gimleafs/status/1095440980973629441?s=21

Glorfindel has been drumming his fingers on the boat for the past two hours, and while he thinks Lord Celeborn might be going mad, he can’t bring himself to quit doing it. There’s a pit of nerves in his stomach and he finds he has to do something to occupy himself, or else he might drive himself crazy. 

They’ve been sailing to Valinor for the past several weeks and had just caught a glimpse of land recently. As soon as he saw the shores of Valinor, he was ecstatic to be there. Somewhere, deep down inside, he’s harboring a secret hope that he’ll see Ecthelion on the beach, waiting for him. 

He knows it’s not likely. Knows Ecthelion died and is probably still in Mandos’ halls, yet somehow he can’t manage to squash his hope. After all, he himself was reembodied after dying, why not Ecthelion?

Ecthelion was far more worthy of being brought back than he was, Glorfindel muses. Slayer of four balrogs, including Gothmog their lord. A talented musician also, and as a natural leader. 

As well as being the love of Glorfindel’s life. He’s never gotten over Ecthelion, not even thousands of years later. 

“I can see them!” Elladan shouted suddenly, standing and heading towards the front of the ship. Glorfindel follows suit immediately, scanning the shore for a familiar figure. When his eyes don’t find Ecthelion, he lets his shoulders fall, disappointed that Ecthelion isn’t here to welcome him home.

“I am sorry, my friend.” Celeborn says, placing a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder. Somehow, he always managed to know when Glorfindel most longed to see Ecthelion. 

“I don’t know what I was hoping for,” he admits, before his smile returns to his face. “However, I am most glad to see my friends from Rivendell and Lothlorien waiting for us on the shores.” At this, Celeborn smiles too.

“And I am most glad to see that you have ceased that infernal tapping.” He laughs. 

“Grandfather, who’s that? I don’t recognize him, nor does Elrohir!” Elladan asks, pointing at a figure standing on the sand. He’s making his way to the front of the crowd like his life depends on it, making it to the front just as the ship hits the sand. As soon as his face appears, Glorfindel’s face turns to disbelief, then shock, then the loveliest, most brilliant smile that his shipmates have ever seen. 

“Ecthelion.” He gasps. The boat has hardly reached the shore, but Glorfindel has already leapt off of it, racing to his love, who’s running towards him with his arms wide open. The next thing he knows, he’s crashing into Ecthelion’s arms, rejoicing in the feeling of being reunited with the love of his life. 

His breath is shaky, his fingers curled into Ecthelion’s hair and pulling him as close as he can possibly be. Ecthelion smells like sea salt and sand and Glorfindel loves it, never wants to let go. 

“Glorfindel,” Ecthelion breathes, his voice tender and soft and full of love. Glorfindel pulls away, but only just a bit, all of a sudden desperate to see Ecthelion’s face, but his hands still pressed into Ecthelion’s hair. It’s just as beautiful as he remembered; soft, dark hair flowing into down his back. Ecthelion is smiling at him and Glorfindel knows that the love in his eyes is the same love that he himself is showing in return. Glorfindel’s breath catches at the look, and he reaches a hand up to cup his love’s face, thumb stroking Ecthelion’s cheekbone. He thinks he might burst into tears, or maybe his heart will burst out of love for Ecthelion. Either one seems likely.

“I missed you,” Glorfindel says, and Ecthelion pushes their lips together and suddenly they’re kissing, neither one of them in any way ready to let go of each other again. Ecthelion’s lips are soft and Glorfindel notices that they’re both crying, he can taste the salt of their tears on his lips. He’s never cried out of sheer happiness before, but there’s a first time for everything and this is definitely it. He distantly registers the cheers and the whistles coming from his companions and the crowd, who had gathered around to see their ship come in. He’s too busy kissing Ecthelion to pay the noise more than a second’s thought. 

Eventually, they have to pull away for air, both of them reluctant to be doing so but doing it nonetheless. Ecthelion brushes his hand across Glorfindel’s hairline and Glorfindel revels in the feeling of his hands in his hair. It’s a gesture he’s long missed and it makes him feel safe, comfortable, loved. 

“I missed you too,” Ecthelion says, eyes welling up with tears yet again. “Oh, by the Valar I missed you so much. I’m never letting you leave again.” The words feel like a pang in Glorfindel’s chest, the thought of leaving again physically paining him, but he is quick to remind himself that all of his time separated from Ecthelion is over now, that he doesn’t ever have to leave again. 

“You couldn’t get me to leave if you tried,” he replies. He means for it to be light, but it comes off softly, his words brimming with emotion. He still means every word of it. Never, ever does he want to be separated from Ecthelion again. 

At his words, a brilliant smile blossoms across Ecthelion’s face, so stunning that Glorfindel loses his breath. Even after thousands of years, Ecthelion is still the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. 

“I love you,” Ecthelion says, tears falling down his face. Glorfindel realises they’re falling down his own cheeks, too. He hasn’t cried this much in what feels like years. 

“I love you too.” Glorfindel smiles, kissing Ecthelion again. Their smiles don’t leave their faces for a long, long time, nor do their hands let go of each other. 

They stay there, on the coast of the beach where Glorfindel’s ship docked, for hours, kissing and hugging and murmuring each other’s names and giggling, until they are invited to go dine with their friends, their families. Glorfindel and Ecthelion still don’t let go of each other, like if they let go of each other the other will disappear forever. Glorfindel’s friends, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, all the elves he’s met since he was reborn, congratulate him on his newfound happiness. You deserve it, they all say. Glorfindel nods, smiling as he thanks them. It’s true. He can admit to himself that he deserves happiness and he is glad that he has found it once more. 

When they walk into the dining hall, there are cheers and Ecthelion pulls Glorfindel in for another kiss. They toast to love, and Glorfindel declares that he has never had such a reason to be happy as this. He has never felt so at peace. Wherever Ecthelion is is his home, and he has finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i sold my soul to glorthelion but i may have not finished the silm or lotr yet so if something’s super off here please tell me and i will do my best to correct it!! thank you!!!


End file.
